


Twisted Love Story

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Olivia sets them straight, Secret Crush, Teenagers, except them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Imagine person a of your OTP sitting behind person b in class and getting in trouble for braiding person a’s hair.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson (Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Twisted Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt a while ago and just thought that these two would fit perfectly. So, here you go. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

It started freshman year. He was new to the school and made the mistake of sitting at the desk behind her. The desk normally occupied by her best friend of almost six years. That didn’t bode well with either girl. The best friend, Olivia, was kind though, politely asking him to move to another seat because normally, that was her desk. He was going to, he really was, and then the other girl opened her mouth. Her name was Amanda, he later found out, and she was a lot less kind in the way she spoke. Not that she was mean really, more so that she was just sharp-tongued. So he lied. Said he couldn’t move because he can’t see from the back row and that was the only other empty seat, besides the one in front of him. 

That earned him a glare from Amanda, her blue eyes narrowing into slits and her arms crossing over her chest. She stared him down but got no reaction apart from his cheeky smile. Finally, realizing it was no use, Olivia talked Amanda down, assuring her that it was only one class. Amanda’s glare softened a bit and she finally relented, dropping her bag down onto her desk while Olivia took the empty desk three rows back. 

He held out his hand and introduced himself. “Dominick Carisi but you can just call me Sonny.”

“How about I don’t call you anything and we never have to talk again? Yeah, I like that much better.” Her smile was sickeningly sweet as she spoke, her southern drawl thickening ever so slightly. The way she drew out some of the words and the slight teasing tone to her voice brought a smirk to his lips followed by a low chuckle. 

He nodded to her and dropped his outstretched hand to grab his phone from his back pocket. He heard the bell ring signaling the start of class and unlocked his phone to send a quick text letting his mom know he had work after school. He was mid text when a curtain of blonde waves suddenly blocked his view of his screen. Brows furrowed, he chanced a glance up only to see that Amanda had since taken her hair down from its previous position in a bun on top of her head and let her locks fall on top of his desk. He frowned but did nothing except take his phone out from under her hair, bringing it in closer to him to finish the text and then return his phone to his pocket.

He spent the next twenty minutes coloring the tips of her hair black with Sharpie. If she noticed though, she said nothing. So, curious and wanting to test the waters, he leaned over to the girl next to him - Kat, she said - and asked if he could borrow a few hair ties. She eyed him suspiciously but in the end, handed him a small pile of elastic hair ties. Thanking her, he turned back to his new task and set to work. 

She did notice was he was doing, though, and he knew it. Several times throughout the class, while he was working on his little side project, she would shimmy down in her seat which in turn gave him access to more of her hair. He smiled a little to himself as he tied off the end of the small braid he had twisted and then moved on to another section of hair to begin another braid. By the end of the class, as the bell rang out, there were several small braids tied off and hidden among the other locks of her hair.

He watched her as they both made their way down the hallway towards their next classes, one of her arms looped through Olivia’s while they walked, smiles on both of their faces. They stopped off at a set of lockers, Olivia unlocking hers to put her books inside while Amanda leaned up against the others. There was something about her, the way she held herself and the confidence seemingly radiating off her, that sparked a certain interest in him. He was curious about her and practically said as much when she locked eyes with him from where he stood in a doorway at the other end of the hall. The smile on her face faltered a bit when she noticed him watching her but it did absolutely nothing to quell his curiosity and intrigue. He just smiled at her and when she finally let herself smile back, he laughed a bit to himself before nodding in goodbye and then backing into the room for his next class. 

And, if Amanda decided to keep the braids in until bed that night, well, nobody else had to know.

~~~

“So let me see if I’ve got this straight,” Sonny drops his bag down beneath his chair and takes a seat on top of the desk, legs hanging off as Amanda and Olivia stand at their respective desks; Olivia’s next to Amanda’s and Amanda’s in front of Sonny’s, “you’re crushing on Rafi hard and we all know he’s got a bit of a thing for you, but neither of you will ask the other one out? Please, explain this to me cause I am so beyond lost.”

Liv throws Amanda a look before huffing out a breath and taking her seat, bag falling onto her desk. “Look, it’s not that complicated, okay? Rafa broke up with Tommy and Tommy’s acting like a douche about it. So, he doesn’t want to do anything that could potentially put a target on my back.”

Sonny chances a glance at Amanda to hopefully confirm the story but is met with her back as she’s decided to finally take her seat. She tosses her bag next to his and leans back in her chair, hair flipping over into his lap. “It is true, by the way. Remember what happened last year with Tommy?”

Sonny grimaces just at the thought. “Yeah. I almost forgot about that actually. How can a guy who’s so short be so angry?”

“Hey. That’s not nice. The guy can’t help how tall he is,” Amanda reprimands Sonny with a hit on the leg which he rubs at before swiveling around on the desk forcing Amanda to sit up straight in her seat. 

He leans over slightly to see better the top of her head and parts her hair in the middle. He takes one half of her hair and ties it off with one of the hair ties he keeps on his wrist for moments just like this one. “Look, all I’m saying is, if you guys like each other, go for it. Prom’s only a few months away so better get it worked out fast.”

Liv reluctantly agrees with him, if only to get him to shut up about the whole situation, and then watches silently as he begins twisting the hair in his hands into an expert french braid. He’s gotten way better at braiding over the years and at this point, whether he recognizes it or not, it’s practically become second nature to him. She watches closely as he weaves the hair together, his fingers keeping the hair pulled tight and close to Amanda’s scalp. 

Watching her two best friends like this is something she loves. Whether it’s the way Amanda looks at Sonny after he’s done or the laughs they share together during the whole process, Olivia can’t quite figure out, but it makes her happy. To see them so happy together, doing something that is so plainly simple, yet has become such a weirdly important part of their friendship.

The loud trilling of the bell signaling the start of class interrupts Liv’s thoughts and she immediately takes her seat next to her best friend, turning toward the front to focus. With occasional glances to the side to observe Sonny’s progress on Amanda’s hair, of course. Sometimes he puts a little twist on the braid when he does it, but today he’s just going for the classic french braid.

Amanda looks over at her and they share a quick smile with each other. While they’re both very studious, wanting to do well on their assignments and tests, they’re also seniors and are both ready and eager to be done with high school.

Amanda’s face twists up when Sonny gently, but firmly tugs on her hair, forcing her to return her head to the position it was in previously. “Why do you have to do that?”

Sonny leans down just enough to look at Amanda, keeping a good hold on the pieces of hair in his hands. “Well, if someone would keep their pretty little head facing forward, then I wouldn’t have to, now would I?”

The blonde shoots him a glare, though there’s no malice in it, and he just grins back before returning to his work.

“Excuse me, young man, please get down from the desk and return to your seat.”

All three of them turn their attention to the front of the classroom to see an elderly woman standing behind the teacher’s desk, a stern look on her wrinkled face as she watches them. She’s unfamiliar to all of them, most likely a substitute.

“I’ll be done in just a few minutes, ma’am,” Sonny replies, his eyes going back down to Amanda’s scalp.

“Young man, I will not ask again. Please return to your seat.”

“Well, technically you didn’t ask the first time either,” Sonny responds, a playful hint to his tone. Though it results in a quick slap to the leg from Amanda in reprimand.

The teacher’s face sours and she stands a little taller. “I’m your substitute teacher, I shouldn’t have to ask you to return to your seat. You should just do it. And what on earth are you doing that has you blocking the view of your classmates behind you?”

“It’s okay,” one of the other students in the class speaks up from behind Sonny’s desk. “We’ve learned to work around it. No biggie.”

“On the contrary,” the sub responds. “It is a big deal. Now, I’ll ask you again, what on earth are you doing?”

“He’s doing her hair,” another student pipes up. “Isn’t it obvious? They do this every day. You get used to it.”

That comment makes Sonny falter, a strand of hair slipping from his fingers as he turns to the student who spoke up. He opens his mouth to speak but the sub beats him to it.

“Just because you are used to it, does not mean that it should be happening. Now—”

Another student from behind Liv cuts the sub off with a pathetic whine. “Oh lighten up, teach! It’s not that strange. Boyfriends do their girlfriends’ hair all the time. It’s really not that uncommon of a thing.”

Both Amanda and Sonny whip around in their seats, eyes going wide, and voices rising at the same time.

“He is not my boyfriend!” “I am not her boyfriend!”

The class is silent as they all look at one another, all of them equally confused as to what has really been going on. 

Madi, a redhead girl sitting a few seats behind them leans forward, her brows furrowed in confusion. “You guys seriously aren’t dating? Like, at all?”

Sonny looks down at Amanda who looks ready to fight someone and then to Liv who for some reason doesn’t look at all concerned with the scene playing out around her. In fact, she looks pretty amused by the whole ordeal. 

His eyes narrow at his friend. “I’m sorry, Olivia, is this funny to you?”

Olivia sits up taller and stares Sonny down, her lips still quirked up in amusement. “Actually Dominick, I do find it quite funny that neither of you has realized what has been going on for the last four years.”

Amanda shoves Sonny’s hand away causing the strands of hair to fall from his fingers and turns to face Olivia, her expression matching Sonny’s. 

“What the hell are you talking about? Nothing has been going on.”

They both sit there while Olivia just stares at them. How can neither of them have seen it? What’s been happening these last four years between them. It doesn’t make sense.

“Amanda, Sonny, have you guys really not seen any of it?”

Both answer with a denying shake of their heads.

She sighs, dragging a hand across her face before sitting forward in her seat, hoping that saying it straight to their faces will make them understand better. 

“Sonny, you’ve been braiding her hair almost every single day since we met you freshman year. Maybe at first it was just to piss her off, but now, you do it without even thinking. I mean, you carry hair ties on your wrist!”

Sonny flushes and Amanda laughs but her smile falters when she catches Olivia’s glare. 

“Oh, you aren’t much better. Buying him all those hair ties and then leaving them ‘anonymously’ in his locker? I was with you when you bought them. Besides, I’ve seen the way you watch him, Amanda. And trust me when I say, he’s been watching you too. It’s no wonder everyone thinks you’ve been dating. Hell, I’m your guys’ best friend and I was starting to believe it too!”

Neither of them knows what to say. They honestly hadn’t even thought about it. The way they are with each other, it just sort of became second nature. They got used to it. It’s been that way since freshman year. 

They turn to face each other, matching pink tint on their cheeks and the tips of their ears. Sonny opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He wants to tell her. He wants to tell her what feelings he’s been having for the last three years. He wants to tell her that he’s in love with her. 

“Dominick?” 

Her voice draws him back and his eyes meet her wide icy blue ones once again. She’s watching him, cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly. Something about the way she's looking right now makes his heart race even faster than it was earlier. He can’t take this anymore.

Before he knows what he’s doing, his body is surging forward and he has his lips pressed against hers. The shock of the sudden contact has her frozen until she realizes finally what is happening and melts into the kiss. His hands hold her waist and her arms come up to wrap around his neck. The class erupts into cheers around them, Olivia’s cheers being the loudest out of them all. Amanda smiles into the kiss as Sonny pulls away, his smile matching hers.

He laughs, his smile widening. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time.”

Amanda presses her forehead to his. “How long exactly?”

“Probably right around the time we actually became friends.”

She lets out a quiet hum. “That is a pretty long time. 

“Yeah. It is.”

“Well then,” Amanda starts, a teasing smile on her lips, “I guess that means you should probably kiss me again then, huh?”

Sonny lets out a huff of laughter as he brings his hands up to cup her face, pulling her back in for another, gentler kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments are welcome!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
